The subject matter herein relates generally to pin spacers for connector assemblies.
Some electrical systems utilize electrical connectors, such as header assemblies and receptacle assemblies, to interconnect two circuit boards, such as a motherboard and daughtercard. The electrical connectors include contacts having pins extending from a mounting end of the electrical connectors. The pins are through-hole mounted to the circuit board by loading the pins into plated vias in the circuit board. The electrical connectors are typically pre-assembled and configured to be mounted to the circuit board. In order to insure that the pins are oriented correctly, many electrical connectors include pin spacers or pin organizers that are coupled to the bottoms of the electrical connectors and that hold the pins in proper positions for mounting to the circuit board.
The electrical connectors are typically shipped with the pin spacers in an intermediate position to support and protect the pins during shipping. Typically, many electrical connectors are shipped together in a shipping tube or container that holds the electrical connectors. However, during shipping, it is possible that the electrical connectors move within the shipping tube. For example, the electrical connectors may shift up, down or laterally side-to-side. When the electrical connectors shift, the pins are susceptible to damage, such as bending. For example, the pin spacer of one receptacle connector may overlap with the pin spacer of an adjacent electrical connector, causing the pins to bend.
A need remains for an improved pin spacer that is able to protect the pins during shipping and handling.